I Don't Wanna Lose You
by StarlightLeo
Summary: Ravi - jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku... / Hyuk - takkan pernah Hyung.../
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Wanna Lose You

Cast :

Ravi VIXX = seme

Jaehwan VIXX = uke

Hyuk VIXX = uke

Other cast :

N VIXX = uke

Hongbin VIXX = uke

Leo VIXX = seme

Warning : typo, bromance, aku mengambil sedikit adegan dari Leo&Lyn Blossom Tears, VIXX hanya punya Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan Author.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Seorang namja sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah cafe terkenal di Seoul. Terlihat seperti dia menunggu seseorang. Lalu, datanglah seorang namja menuju ke mejanya. Memeluknya dari belakang kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

"Annyeonghaseo chagi." sapa namja yang tadi menciumnya.

"Halo Hwan-ie chagi." balas namja tersebut yang dikenal dengan nama Ravi. Dia pun membalas ciuman namja itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama chagi? Mianhae ne~~" balas namja yang dikenal dengan nama Jaehwan.

"Belum lama kok Hwan-ie. Memang kau tadi habis ngapain?"

"Tadi aku ke salon dulu bersama Binnie dan N eonni. Aku kan ingin tampil cantik didepanmu."

"Ooo gitu. Tapi kau selalu cantik dimataku chagi." sahut Ravi sambil mengelus pipi Jaehwan.

Lalu Jaehwan duduk di sebelah Ravi, memeluk Ravi dengan manjanya.

"Ada apa chagi? Tumben kau manja seperti ini."

"Tak boleh ya?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya dari Ravi.

Ravi menarik kembali tangan Jaehwan yang tadi memeluknya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak chagi, boleh kok."

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tambah Ravi.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja apa favoritku." ejek Jaehwan.

"Kau kan minum sesuai dengan moodmu karena kau bergolongan darah AB. Susah bagiku untuk menebaknya."

"Alasan sekali. Yasudah pesankan aku Green Tea Latte."

"Baiklah. Waiter! Green Tea Latte satu"

"Oke. Ada tambahan lagi? Mungkin dessertnya?"tanya seorang waiter yang tadi dipanggil Ravi.

"Blueberry Cake satu deh." sahut Jaehwan.

"Baik. Adalagi?"

"Mm, sudah itu saja dulu."

"Ditunggu ya~"

"Ok." balas Ravi.

Setelah memesan, Jaehwan kembali memeluk Ravi dengan manja. Ravi membalasnya dengan mengelus kepala Jaehwan dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Permisi, ini green tea latte dan blueberry cake nya."

"Terima kasih ya." balas Ravi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"iya sama-sama tuan." balas waiter itu dengan blushingnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ke dia?" protes Jaehwan.

"Kenapa chagi? Kau cemburu?" tanya Ravi dengan smirknya.

"Kau tahu, waiter tadi tuh dia blushing karena senyumanmu tau." balas Jaehwan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup. "Mianhae baby." jawab Ravi sambil mencium bibir Jaehwan yang sedang dipoutkan.

Hyuk POV

Ah, kenapa dia bersama dengan Jaehwan-hyung sih? Kau tahu kan aku masih suka sama kamu. Kenapa sih kau tidak menyadariku tadi pas memesan. Aku yang jadi waiternya, Ravi-hyung. Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku ternyata Hyung. Kau benar-benar melupakan masa-masa kita dulu saat di sekolah.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Ravi-hyung!" kataku sambil mem-back hug Ravi._

 _"Chagi~ ada apa sayang?" tanya Ravi sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut._

 _"Temani aku ke perpustakaan dong~ aku takut sendirian."_

 _"Kan perpustakaan rame chagi. Jam sekarang banyak anak yang sedang di perpustakaan."_

 _"Ah Hyung gitu lah. Menyebalkan." ujarku ngambek._

 _"Chagi~ hey jangan ngambek dong. Kau kan bisa liat aku sedang sibuk chagi."_

 _"Tinggalkan dulu sebentar dong. Jadi Hyung lebih memilih kerjaan itu daripada pacarmu sendiri Hyung?"_

 _"Baiklah, baiklah aku temani kau. Dasar kau."_

 _"Kenapa sih Hyung?"_

 _"hehehe tak apa. Ayo, sebelum bel berbunyi."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

 _"Chagi, boleh kita mengobrol bedua saja?"_

 _"Ya boleh lah Hyung. Bukankah setiap hari kita memang mengobrol berdua?"_

 _"Bukan seperti itu sayang. S-s-s-se-se-sebenarnya..." ujar Ravi menggantung, sikapnya mulai terlihat gelisah._

 _"Tenang dulu hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku besok mau pergi ke Belanda. Aku sudah diterima di universitas disana."_

 _Serasa petir menyambar diriku. Kakiku langsung lemas seketika._

 _"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku sih?! Kenapa hyung ngasih taunya baru sekarang?! Kau membuatku terluka, kau tahu itu hyung!" teriakku sambil terisak._

 _"Bukan begitu sayang~ dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." ujar Ravi menenangkanku dengan menggenggam tanganku erat._

 _"Buat apa aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Tetap saja bikin aku sakit hati kan?! Jika memang itu kemauanmu, baiklah kita sampai disini!" ujarku sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan dia._

 _Aku kesal, sakit hati, marah bercampur aduk jadi satu. Kenapa sih dia seperti itu?! Kenapa dia membuatku menderita?! Sebenarnya aku tak mau melepasmu begitu saja, tapi jika itu keinginanmu aku turuti dan aku menunggumu kembali ke pelukanku. Aku akan menunggumu Hyung, karena aku tahu kau adalah soulmate-ku._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Hyung, apakah kau sama sekali melupakanku dan sekarang kau bersama Jaehwan Hyung? Mungkin aku harus sabar menunggu saat itu tiba dimana kita akan bersatu kembali seperti dulu kala. (backsound : VIXX Ravi ft. Hyuk – Memory)

Hyuk POV end

Normal POV

"Chagi, A-a-a~" kata Ravi sambil menyuapi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan pun membalasnya dengan menerima makanan yang disuapi oleh Ravi. Ya, Jaehwan meminta Ravi menyuapi cake yang tadi dipesannya. Terlihat pasangan yang serasi sekali. Itu pun berhasil membuat Hyuk terbakar cemburu. Tapi dia segera meredamnya karena dia tak mau membuat keributan yang akan membuat dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya itu.

"Chagi, suapi aku juga dong. Sekali saja. Please~"

"Yak! Itu kan cake buatku. Bukan untukmu." tolak Jaehwan mentah-mentah.

Ya, inilah sifat jelek Jaehwan. Semua barang yang diberikan ke dia, sudah pasti milik dia tidak ada yang boleh memintanya. Makanan sekalipun. Alhasil, Ravi hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Jaehwan yang seperti itu. Menghadapi sikap Jaehwan yang seperti itu selalu mengingatkan dia pada Hyuk, kekasihnya dulu pada saat masih sekolah.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _At JellyFish High School..._

" _Ravi-Hyung, belikan aku es krim lagi ne~?" ujar Hyuk dengan puppy eyes nya._

" _Lagi?! Kau lagi ngidam ya?" tanya Ravi._

" _Iya Hyung. Aku lagi ngidam. Anak kita meminta es krim." balas Hyuk dengan watados sambil tangannya menunjuk ke perutnya._

" _Kau hamil?!" ujar Ravi shock._

" _Ne! Ini kan gara-gara kau! Ayolah cepat belikan aku es krim~~"_

" _Ne ne, arraseo arraseo~"_

" _Yeay, gomawo Ravi-Hyung~~" Cup! Hyuk mencium sekilas bibir Ravi._

 _(Tenang permisa! Hyuk ga hamil kok cuma alasan dia aja biar dibeliin es krim.)_

" _Hyung, suapi aku dong~" ujar Hyuk sambil memeluk Ravi seperti anak kecil yang memeluk ibunya._

" _Geurae, a-a-a~"_

 _Hyuk membalasnya dengan menerima es krim yang diarahkan kepadanya._

 _Selanjutnya begitu terus sampai si Hyuk sadar kalau Ravi menatapnya dengan intens. Hyuk sudah jelas tersipu bukan? Terlihat dari pipinya yang bersemu merah._

" _Ah~Hyung~ Jangan gitu dong." ujar Hyuk sambil tersipu dan mengambil es krim yang ada di tangan Ravi. Hyuk berharap dengan begitu, Ravi akan teralih perhatiannya ke es krim yang dia ambil. Ternyata harapan Hyuk ga kesampean, terbukti Ravi masih menatap intens ke pacar tercintanya. (tatapan Ravi bikin author meleleh #plak!sadarkamunak)_

" _Hyung~ sudahlah. Risih aku dilihat seperti itu sama Hyung."_

" _Kau cantik."_

" _Tapi Hyung~ aku kan namja. Mana mungkin aku cantik?"_

" _Tapi kau emang cantik kok karena kau milikku."  
"Hyung~jebal..."_

" _Ne chagi~."_

" _Hyung mau~?" tanya Hyuk sambil menawarkan es krim nya tepat di depan mulut Ravi._

 _Ravi hanya diam, lalu Hyuk menyodorkan es krim nya lagi dan es krim nya menyentuh mulut Ravi._

 _Ups~ Hyuk langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan melarikan diri ke kelasnya takut dimarahi Ravi._

" _Dasar anak nakal." ujar Ravi dengan smirk dan mengelap bekas es krim yang ada di mulutnya tadi._

" _Manis.." tambah Ravi sambil mengikuti Hyuk dari belakang. (iiaa author emank manis kok #plak)_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Huft, Ravi mengingat Hyuk kembali. Seandainya di sampingnya ini bukan Jaehwan, melainkan Hyuk, dia mungkin bakal memeluknya selamanya dan tak mau melepasnya.

 **Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku masih mengingat dia lagi padahal aku sudah putus dengan dia waktu itu. Apakah artinya aku masih suka sama dia?** kata batin Ravi.

"Chagi... chagi~" panggil Jaehwan.

"Eh, ne?"

"Kau melamun? Sedang mikirin apa sih?"  
"A-a-aniyo Hwan-ie chagi.."

"Kau selalu begitu... tau ah!"

"Hwan-ie chagi, chakkaman~"

"Argh!"

Ya kalian tahu kan kalo AB itu random dan Jaehwan itu AB jadi sikapnya selalu gitu.

Setelah itu, Ravi mengejar Jaehwan. Sebelum itu, Ravi meninggalkan uang untuk membayar pesanan mereka. (#anakyangbaik)

Normal POV end

Ravi POV

Argh! Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku selalu salah di mata Jaehwan. Kalau aku masih sama Hyuk, aku tidak selalu disalahkan hanya karena masalah melamun ini. Wait, kenapa aku masih memikirkan Hyuk? Oh please Ravi, sadar kau sekarang punya seorang pacar namja bernama Jaehwan. Sadar kau Ravi! (#poorRavi)

Di rumah..

Terdengar suara tangisan dari kamar Jaehwan. Ya, aku dan Jaehwan tinggal di satu atap. Tapi kalian jangan berprasangka buruk, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada Jaehwan karena aku masih menghargai dia sebagai namja yang aku sayangi dan harus aku jaga. Aku tidak mau merusaknya sebelum dia menjadi istriku nanti. Aku kan namja baik-baik. (#Ravipraisehimself) Kembali ke topik.

Ini sudah tanggal 20 Desember, sebentar lagi natal. Aku tak mau dengan kejadian tadi di cafe, aku melewatkan natal tanpa pacarku, Jaehwan. Maka dari itu aku langsung naik ke kamar Jaehwan. Tidak seru kan melewatkan natal tidak bersama dengan seorang yang istimewa.

"Hwan-ie chagi~ boleh aku masuk?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaehwan, akhirnya aku buka pintu kamarnya. Tidak terkunci. Terlihat Jaehwan terduduk di pojok sofa dengan memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk dan menaruh kepalanya dilututnya.

"Baby, jeongmal mianhae. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu."

"Apakah kau teringat Hyuk lagi?" Tanyanya dengan terisak.

"Mianhae baby~" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakannya, eoh?! KENAPA?!" bentaknya dengan memukul dadaku. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat agar dia tenang. Lama kelamaan pukulannya melemah dan berhenti.

"Mianhae Hwan-ie chagi. Mianhae~"

"Kau harus benar-benar melupakannya, arra?"

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae. Sekarang kau tidur ya~" kataku sambil menuntunnya ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jaljayo Hwan-ie chagi~" tambahku sambil mencium dahinya dengan sayang. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kamarnya. Aku berjalan terkulai ke kamarku memikirkan kata-kata Jaehwan tadi. **Apakah aku bisa melupakan Hyuk? Tuhan tolong aku menghadapi ini.**

Ravi POV end


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter :

"Hwan-ie chagi~ boleh aku masuk?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaehwan, akhirnya aku buka pintu kamarnya. Tidak terkunci. Terlihat Jaehwan terduduk di pojok sofa dengan memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk dan menaruh kepalanya dilututnya.

"Baby, jeongmal mianhae. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu."

"Apakah kau teringat Hyuk lagi?" Tanyanya dengan terisak.

"Mianhae baby~" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakannya, eoh?! KENAPA?!" bentaknya dengan memukul dadaku. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat agar dia tenang. Lama kelamaan pukulannya melemah dan berhenti.

"Mianhae Hwan-ie chagi. Mianhae~"

"Kau harus benar-benar melupakannya, arra?"

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae. Sekarang kau tidur ya~" kataku sambil menuntunnya ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jaljayo Hwan-ie chagi~" tambahku sambil mencium dahinya dengan sayang. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kamarnya. Aku berjalan terkulai ke kamarku memikirkan kata-kata Jaehwan tadi. **Apakah aku bisa melupakan Hyuk? Tuhan tolong aku menghadapi ini.**

Ravi POV end

* * *

Normal POV

Esok paginya, matahari bersinar cerah dan sinarnya menerobos masuk ke jendela Ravi. Merasa terusik dengan sinarnya, Ravi pun terbangun dari sleeping beauty-nya.

Dengan otomatis dia berjalan ke kamar Jaehwan. Mengetuk pintunya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Ravi membuka kamar Jaehwan. Dia melihat kamar Jaehwan rapi dan kosong, tidak ada orang. Tidak terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Sunyi. Terlihat ada sepucuk surat terletak di atas tempat tidur Jaehwan. Ravi mengambilnya kemudian membacanya. Ravi shock saat tahu kalau Jaehwan meninggalkannya pergi. Saat itu juga Ravi mengobrak-abrik benda-benda yang ada di kamar Jaehwan. Stress. Ya, Ravi stress karena ditinggal Jaehwan dengan alasan yang aneh (jangan tanya author alasannya). Setelah itu, dia pergi ke cafe yang kemarin dia kunjungi untuk kencan terakhirnya dengan Jaehwan. (Ingat, Ravi dan Jaehwan sudah berpacaran saat Ravi kuliah di Belanda)

Di cafe...

Ravi terlihat murung di salah satu sudut cafe. Waiter Hyuk melihatnya dan mendekati Ravi,

"Permisi tuan, mau pesan apa?"

"..."

"Tuan."

"... tidak." jawab Ravi dengan dingin.

"Ah~ geurae. Jika tuan ingin memesan, silahkan panggil kami."

Lalu Ravi mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat nametag Hyuk.

"Han Sang-Hyuk." ucap Ravi lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Hyuk.

"Ya tuan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, permisi tuan."

Normal POV end

Ravi POV

Han Sang-Hyuk. Namanya seperti nama Hyuk dulu. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang pacarku dulu? Ah tidak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin kerja disini. Dia kan punya restoran besar di Seoul. Ayolah Ravi, hilangkan pikiranmu dari Hyuk. Sekarang kau baru saja mendapat masalah baru denagn Ken. Huft.

Ravi POV end

Hyuk POV

Yak Hyung! kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku sedih melihatnya kau tahu. Apakah kau tak sadar kalau tadi aku mengajakmu berbicara? Kau membuatku sakit hati lagi Hyung. Selamat.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan wajahmu seperti itu. Biasanya kau selalu tersenyum bahagia, tapi sekarang... Kenapa Hyung? Apakah kau baru putus dari Jaehwan Hyung?

Tapi kalian kemarin terlihat seperti pasangan yang cocok dengan perkelahian kecil tentunya.

Kalau kalian putus aku senang, kau tahu. Berarti masih ada kesempatan dan harapan untukku kembali bersamamu.

Hyuk POV end

1 tahun kemudian...

Ravi POV

Sudah satu tahun aku ditinggal Jaehwan. Hidupku hampa tanpamu. Aku kacau. Lihatlah diriku! Baju kumal, lingkaran hitam di mata, pipi tirus, bekas air mata mengering. Keaadaanku benar-benar kacau. Damn it! Kemana perginya kau Jaehwan?! Argh! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Apa salahku? Apakah gara-gara aku sering melamun itu? Sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Begitukah sikapmu? Hm, anak kecil sekali. Kau berbeda dengan Hyuk, kau tahu. (saran author : balikan sana sama Hyuk, Oppa! #nyuruh seenaknya)

Hyuk lagi. **Apakah Hyuk masih menerimaku?** Ah tak taulah. Aku malas memikirkan kalian berdua, walaupun Hyuk lebih dewasa sedikit dibandingkan dengan kau Jaehwan.

Ravi POV end

Author POV

Terlihat sesosok namja dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan. Langkah yang berat dan terseok-seok, dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah kedai soju. Kasihan dia.

(Upin-Ipin : kasian, kasian, kasian. –ini ngapain upin-ipin kesini yak? #ketahuanseringliatupin-ipin | Author : Kembali ke laptop, eh benang merah)

Dan lihat di mejanya, banyak botol soju yang sudah dia minum. Sudah hampir seharian dia minum soju di kedai itu hanya karena masalah kecil. Lalu seorang namja imut datang untuk mengambil pesanan minuman soju ke kedai tersebut. Dan namja imut itu, Hyuk, tidak sengaja melihat sesosok namja yang dia kenal sedang mabuk.

Hm, mirip Ravi Hyung. Benarkah itu dia?Batin Hyuk.

"Ahjumma, kau kenal namja yang duduk di sebelah sana?" Hyuk bertanya kepada ahjumma penjaga kedai soju tersebut.

"Aniyo Hyuk, Wae?"

"A-a-ani ahjumma dia terlihat seperti temanku."

"Dia sudah sering kesini dan yang dia pesan hanya soju, tak pernah yang lain."

"Ah benarkah itu ahjumma? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, sekitar dari 1 tahun yang lalu setiap malam hari."

Hyuk hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih ke ahjumma tersebut dan secara kebetulan mata namja mabuk itu bertatapan dengan Hyuk.

Author POV end

Hyuk POV

1 tahun lalu? Apakah setelah Ravi Hyung terakhir kalinya datang ke cafeku? Benarkah itu dia? Oh tidak, dia melihat ke arahku. Gotcha! Beneran Ravi Hyung. Ada masalah apa sih sebenaranya sampai Ravi Hyung begini? Apakah kalian benar-benar putus?

Hyuk POV end

Author POV

Hyuk entah mengapa secara otomatis berjalan ke meja Ravi. Hyuk mengambil kursi lalu duduk di sebelah Ravi. Hyuk merasa kasihan melihat mantan pacarnya seperti ini.

"Ravi Hyung~"

"Hyuk-ie~ Kenapa kau ada disini?" jawab Ravi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hyung, ada masalah dengan Jaehwan Eonni kah?"

"Menyedihkan bukan. Hahahaha~!" ujar Ravi sambil tertawa miris.

"Hyung~"

"Wae?! Kau mau membuatku sakit lagi, eoh?! Aku sudah tidak pantas di dunia ini kau tahu! Hahahaha! Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"Hyung, geumanhae~"

Tiba-tiba Ravi pingsan di bahu Hyuk. Hyuk yang reflek segera memeluk Ravi, menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar tersadar.

"Hyung, bangunlah hyung~" Sepertinya tidak ada respon dari Ravi, jadi Hyuk memapahnya keluar kedai dan pamit kepada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

Hyuk memapahnya ke apartemennya. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh Hyuk karena dia memapah Ravi sendirian dan dia juga membawa pesanan soju yang akan ditaruh di cafe tempat dia bekerja lusa. Lalu Hyuk merebahkan Ravi di tempat tidurnya, melepas sepatu Ravi dan menyelimutinya. Saat Hyuk mau meninggalkan kamar, Ravi tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Hyuk, jangan pergi~ temani aku." ujar Ravi dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Hyuk hanya menuruti permintaan Ravi dan tidur dengan terduduk di samping tempat tidur.

Esok paginya...

Ravi terbangun dari tidurnya. Pusing yang ia rasakan saat ini karena mabuk kemarin.

"Argh! Hm, dimana ini? Eh~" ujar Ravi saat tersadar dia sedang memegang tangan Hyuk yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur. Ravi segera menarik tangannya dari Hyuk.

Hyuk yang merasakan gerakan dari Ravi, terbangun.

"A-a-a Hyung, selamat pagi." ujar Hyuk tergagap dan segera pergi dari situ menuju ke dapur.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ya? Bukankah aku kemarin ada di kedai soju itu?" batin Ravi. Lalu terdengar bunyi seseorang memasak di dapur. Wanginya sampai ke hidung Ravi.

"Hhmm, baunya enak." kaki Ravi otomatis pergi ngeluyur ke arah dapur.

Di dapur...

"Hhmm, baunya enak sekali. Aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak" ujar Ravi dengan menjaga jarak dari Hyuk.

"Aku bisa memasak Hyung. Sekarang Hyung duduk dulu, sebentar lagi matang." ujar Hyuk. "Memang apa yang kamu tahu tentangku dari dulu?" batin Hyuk miris.

"Baiklah kutunggu."

"Ini Hyung makanannya." ujar Hyuk sambil memberikan masakannya kepada Ravi yang menunggu di ruang makan.

"Hhmm, ini enak sekali. Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"

"Sudah dari dulu Hyung, hanya saja kau tidak tahu. Omong-omong, kenapa kau selalu ada di kedai soju itu Hyung? Apa ada masalah dengan Jaehwan Eonni kah?" tanya Hyuk takut.

"Dia meninggalkanku. Dia sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi. Asal kau tahu, aku selalu salah di mata dia. Jangan bahas dia lagi oke? Aku tak mau kehilangan selera makanku." ujar Ravi dingin yang sebenarnya dalam hati dia teriris.

"Mm, baiklah Hyung." ujar Hyuk menurut.

Tik...tok...tik...tok... beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara jam dinding. Mereka berdua terdiam menciptakan perasaan canggung. Hyuk yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan itu langsung berbicara,

"Hyung, aku ke tempat Leo Hyung dulu ya ada urusan sebentar."

"Ani, kau tak boleh pergi. Aku tak mau ditinggal lagi." ujar Ravi dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Jebal... aku tak mau sendiri lagi." ujar Ravi kali ini dengan nada memohon.

Hyuk hanya bisa menurut ke Ravi.

Di cafe tempat kerja Hyuk...

"Aish! Ini anak! Kemana pula dia?" ujar Leo menggerutu.

Ting! bunyi SMS masuk ke _handphone_ Leo.

 **Hyung, maaf tidak bisa bertemu tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Mianhae~**

"Aish jinjja! Kalau ga bisa ga usah bikin janji. Merepotkan saja!" ujar Leo masih dalam keadaan menggerutu sambil menyesap coffee latte kesukaannya.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan, Ravi tinggal bersama Hyuk. Hyuk merasa gerah karena dia tidak bisa pergi dengan leluasa. Pernah sesekali dia pergi jalan-jalan setelah selesai dari kerjanya, tapi nasib selalu buruk. Disela-sela perjalanan-menyusuri-mall, Hyuk selalu bertemu dengan Ravi yang setelah itu menyeretnya pulang tanpa berbicara apapun. Hyuk selalu marah kepada Ravi karena sikapnya yang terlalu mengekangnya seperti hewan di sebuah kandang yang besar. Setiap kali Hyuk marah, Ravi hanya membalas dengan tatapan dinginnya. Hyuk sebenarnya tidak benar-benar marah hanya kesal saja pada sikap mantannya ini. Please, dia hanya menumpang di apartemennya dan seenaknya melarang si pemilik pergi walaupun cuma cari udara diluar saja. Nyebelin? Memang menyebalkan. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, cuma ini kesempatan satu-satunya Hyuk untuk kembali ke pelukan sang mantan terkasihnya, Ravi. (#semangatHyuk)

.

.

.

.

.

25 Desember, hari natal...

Akhirnya hari natal tiba. Hari ini entah Ravi kesambet(?) apa, dia mengajak Hyuk jalan-jalan. Tumben sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Ravi mengajak Hyuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah taman. Taman tersebut berada di dekat apartemen Hyuk. Taman itu juga menyuguhkan pemandangan romantis. Salju putih menumpuk tebal, bintang-bintang mucul di langit malam yang cerah, bulan purnama dan lampu yang sedikit temaram. Benar-benar romantis dan Hyuk menyukai suasana seperti itu. Dan kalian tahu, dari awal mereka keluar apartemen, Ravi selalu menggenggam tangan Hyuk erat seperti takut kehilangan sang pacar di tengah jalanan yang ramai (padahal jalan tuh sepi banget). Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka duduk di suatu bangku kosong di dekat air mancur kecil di taman itu. Gemericik air menambah suasana romantis itu.

"Hyung, Air mancurnya bagus~"

"Kau masih saja suka hal-hal beginian." batin Ravi. Ravi membalas perkataan Hyuk dengan senyum tulus.

"Hyuk-ie~"

"Ne Hyung.. ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu ke kamu..." ujar Ravi dengan nada yang menggantung.

"...kenapa Hyung?"

Ravi gelisah, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya berasa terhenti di lidahnya.

"Hyung~Waeyo?" ujar Hyuk sambil menenangkan Ravi dengan mengelus tangannya Ravi yang sedang menggenggamnya.

Hyung, kau bukan pergi lagi dari hidupku kan? Batin Hyuk. Hyuk merasa takut jika dia ditinggal lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"N-n-nan..." ujar Ravi gugup.

"Tenanglah Hyung~"

"Nan joaheyo Hyuk-ie"

Blush... pipi Hyuk memerah karena Ravi menyatakan cintanya kembali. Ya, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyuk sejak Ravi tinggal di apartemennya.

"Hyuk-ie, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

... Hyuk hanya terdiam karena masih mengatasi pipinya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hyuk-ie~~ Baby~~" kata Ravi sambil memegang pipi Hyuk.

Hyuk agak terlonjak kaget. "y-y-ya Hyung? Tadi Hyung bicara apa?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata Ravi sembari tersenyum.

"N-n-n-ne Hyung.."

TBC

* * *

Author's note : maap lama updatenya~~ hehehe

Secepatnya akan kuselesaikan ff ini~~

Review juseyo~~ Don't be a silent reader please~~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyuk-ie, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

... Hyuk hanya terdiam karena masih mengatasi pipinya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hyuk-ie~~ Baby~~" kata Ravi sambil memegang pipi Hyuk.

Hyuk agak terlonjak kaget. "y-y-ya Hyung? Tadi Hyung bicara apa?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata Ravi sembari tersenyum.

"N-n-n-ne Hyung.."

Sejak saat itu keduanya semakin lama semakin sering jalan-jalan bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih yang masih berbunga-bunga. Hidup satu atap di apartemen Hyuk layaknya sepasang suami-istri. Oh ya for your information, diam-diam Ravi telah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Hyuk. Tentu saja Hyuk tidak tahu karena Ravi ingin memberi _surprise_ kepada Hyuk, kekasihnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang jalan-jalan di Dongdaemun market.

"Baby~~ aku perlu ke toko kue itu sebentar. Kau tunggu disini ya~~"

"Oke Hyung~~"

10 menit kemudian..

"Hyung, kenapa kau hanya beli toples saja?" , tanya Hyuk bingung.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga mengetahuinya.." , ujar Ravi penuh misteri.

"Hyuk-ie, yuk kita ke butik itu sebentar"

"Ehhh, kenapa Hyung?"

"Aku mau lihat kau memakai baju pengantin yang putih itu karena sebentar lagi kita akan menikah."

"Whatttt?!"

"Sudahlah baby~~ ayuuhhh"

"hahh... baiklah~" = Hyuk pasrah banget

"Hai Ravi-ssi, selamat datang di toko kami. Wah, kalian pasangan yang amat sangat serasi. Baiklah, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Terima kasih, Lyn-ssi. Begini, kami ini akan segera menikah. Maka dari itu, aku mau mencari baju yang pas untuk pacarku ini dan untuk diriku tentu saja."

"Oh, begitu~ Pasangan anda sangat cantik. Sebentar saya ambilkan dulu bajunya. Anda berdua bisa menunggu disini."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ujar Ravi mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Lyn, pemilik butik tersebut.

"Kau kenal dengan karyawan itu?" Tanya Hyuk menyelidik.

"Iya aku kenal. Dia itu temanku saat aku kuliah di Belanda."  
"ooo gitu~"

Cup

"Yak Hyung kau mencuri _kiss_ dariku!"

"Salahkan kau, kenapa kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu? Kau tahu, bibirmu itu menggoda tau."

*blush* pipi Hyuk memerah mendengarnya. (Author : *blush* | Reader : ngapain ikut-ikutan thor?! *kasih tendangan cinta ke author*)

"Permisi, ini bajunya Ravi-ssi. Anda bisa mencobanya di ruang VIP kami di bawah toko ini." , kata Lyn sambil menyerahkan tuxedo hitam dan putih yang akan digunakan Ravi dan Hyuk.

"Oh ya terima kasih. Baiklah saya akan mencobanya disana."

"Mari saya tunjukkan jalannya."

"Ok. Ayo Hyuk-ie baby~" , ujar Ravi sembari menggandeng tangan Hyuk.

"T-t-ta-tapi kenapa harus dibawah?" , kata Hyuk takut.

"Sepertinya dia mengistimewakan temannya ini." , kata Ravi sembari menunjuk diri sendiri. (Author : pede bangettt | Ravi : *death glare + ngejitak kepala author*)

"Hahaha~ dasar kau Hyung.." , kata Hyuk sembari mencubit pinggang Ravi.

"ouch.. hahaha~"

Sesampainya di ruang VIP tersebut, Lyn meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hyuk takjub melihat ruang VIP bergaya Eropa disitu. Ada sebuah tempat tidur king size, lemari, karpet yang dimana warnanya senada dengan dinding ruangan tersebut yang berwarna merah. Disitu juga ada ruang kamar mandi yang berwarna putih, berbeda dengan ruang VIP. Suasana ruang VIP begitu romantis.

"Woahh Hyung, tempatnya bagus sekali. Aku jadi ingin tidur disini bersamamu Hyung, selamanya."

"Hahaha~ nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, aku akan menyuruh arsitek untuk membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Hahaha~"

"Benar ya Hyung?"

"Iya benar baby~"

"Baiklah, aku akan coba tuxedo ini dulu."

1 jam kemudian Hyuk baru keluar dari kamar mandi...

"Lama sekali kau baby~"  
"Memang ga boleh? Kan aku ingin tampil cantik di depan CALON suamiku ini."

"Let me see it~ Kau sangat cantik disitu. Lihatlah ke cermin baby." , kata Ravi sambil mendekat dan memeluk Hyuk dari belakang.

"Ah benar Hyung, aku sangat pas memakai tuxedo ini. Terima kasih Hyung!" , ujar Hyuk membalikkan badan ke arah Ravi dan memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin Ravi pergi dari dirinya lagi.

"Sama-sama baby~~" ujar Ravi sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

JLEB..

"Argh.. hyung.. apa.. yang... kau... lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa baby~ hanya tidak ingin kau pergi seperti yang dilakukan Jaehwan kepadaku." , kata Ravi sambil tersenyum.

Hyuk tiba-tiba lemas di pelukan Ravi. Hyuk kehilangan banyak darah. Pisau di tangan Ravi tertancap sempurna di perut Hyuk, mengubah warna tuxedo yang semula putih menjadi senada dengan ruang VIP itu. Lalu Ravi menidurkan Hyuk di tempat tidur yang ada dan mengeluarkan jantungnya, menyimpannya di dalam sebuah toples yang tadi dibeli.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku lagi Hyuk-ie baby~" , kata Ravi sambil mengelus surai Hyuk dan tertawa karena Hyuk tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

 **Aku akan menjadikanmu manekin disini baby~ kau begitu cantik~** , batin Ravi sembari menggenggam tangan Hyuk erat.

Tiba-tiba, Lyn masuk ke ruang VIP tersebut.

"Ravi-ssi bagaimana tuxe- aaa!" , teriak Lyn shock mengetahui pasangan Ravi tertidur pucat di tempat tidur.

Ravi dengan cepat mendekati Lyn dan menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan kau bilang siapa-siapa, Lyn. Atau kau mau aku bunuh sekalian?" , nada ancaman terdengar dari kata-kata Ravi.

Lyn yang ketakutan hanya bisa mengangguk. "Permisi Ravi-ssi.." , ujar Lyn pamit.

"Hei Lyn, aku akan keluar setelah toko ini tutup. Ini rahasia kita berdua, jangan sekali-kali kau menelepon polisi atau kau akan menerima akibatnya. Mengerti?" , kata Ravi dengan tatapan yang mendominasi.

"Y-y-y-ya Ravi-ssi."

Setelah itu, Lyn langsung kembali ke toko dan berkelakuan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Author POV end

-END-

Author's note :

Hufttt akhirnya ff ini selesai.. semoga kalian suka ya~~ aku masih butuh banyak belajar nulis ff.. hehehe

Review juseyo~~ Don't be a silent reader~~


End file.
